


Time's Up:  A "Doctor Who" Fanfiction of the Next Generation

by 13Challenges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Challenges/pseuds/13Challenges
Summary: After inheriting the TARDIS from his late father, Nick Smith keeps the Doctor's legacy alive. But when traveling to May of 2022, he finds that he must take a gifted girl and send her to his hideout. She alone holds the key to defeating old foes who band together to destroy mankind.Unfortunately, Nick gets caught up in lots of trouble with the police force of Monterey, California and is wanted all over the area. How will he help save the world if monsters keep getting in the way?(I do not own the "Doctor Who" franchise; this is only a fanfiction. All rights to Stephen Moffat, the man who owns "Doctor Who.")





	Time's Up:  A "Doctor Who" Fanfiction of the Next Generation

"Cassandra, listen to me," he begged. "I have to take you to my hideout and keep you safe there. This time, it's not _me_ saving the world. It's . . . It's _you."_

"You are a crazy man!" Cassandra backed up against the kitchen counter. "If you even _think_ about touching me, I'll call the police. And I'm not afraid to!" She started to reach for the home phone, preparing for him to use force.

Fighting the twelve-year-old girl wasn't going to work. With Nick being in a 22-year-old's body, even stroking his hand through her golden hair would be considered harassment, and he didn't want to get in trouble. But he had to protect Cassandra. She was the only way to keeping the future safe.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, Cassie," Nick stated as he folded his arms.

"Well, you're gonna have to!" And with that, the Monterey police department was called and Nick was arrested for attempted assault and kidnapping. He thought about how creatures would become increasingly dangerous with every passing day. He had to save the world. It'd be what his father would do, had he still been alive.

Wrenching his handcuffed hands away from an officer's grip, Nick bolted towards Cassandra, hoping to changer her mind one more time.

"Just consider what might happen if you don't come with me! Those you hold dear will die within the next few years, you'll be lost without me, and the entire Earth will be doomed, just because of an ignorant, stupid little -- "

With a fist clad in two diamond rings, Cassandra punched Nick's left cheek with a sickening crunch. Two trails of deep, identical gashes ran across his left cheekbone, draining blood.

"For the last time, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you! You are just a part of my imagination. There is _no_ such thing as the world ending in 2022, _no_ such thing as the TARDIS, or even _you!_ I'm not stupid enough to go 'traveling' with you! You're just a pedophile who wants to kidnap me! You're getting what you deserve. I hope you never come back. Not even in my dreams."

Cassandra started to walk away from a shocked Nick when her parents, aunt, and cousin pulled up to the scene, completely at a loss for words.

* * *

"You also mentioned that this man, Nick Smith, invaded your dreams?" Officer Marques looked genuinely concerned, pleading to Cassandra's parents with his eyes to take her to a therapist.

"He was more like an imaginary friend, where he would take me on adventures to different worlds in a British police box he called the TARDIS; said he inherited it from his dad after he died a while back. But unlike an imaginary friend, he ended up be a _real_ person." Cassandra pondered on all of the adventures she had been on with Nick, laughing and holding hands, running away from danger.

"Okay," Officer Marques said blankly as he wrote down her answer. "And when did these dreams start?"

Cassandra fidgeted, trying to find her cousin's hand under the table. When she found her hand, her shaking calmed down. Then her father squeezed her right shoulder.

"It's okay, Cassie," he comforted her. "I've known Evan since high school. He's only asking these questions to keep you safe. Go on, now. Tara's got your hand."

"But I can't really remember when they started," she replied.

"Well, at what age can you recall on of your earliest dreams?" the police officer asked.

* * *

"Cassandra, but my parents call me Cassie," the tiny girl replied. She knew that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but he had such kind green eyes and was very sweet to her. Besides, he gave her food.

"Do you mind if _I_ call you Cassie?" the man asked.

"Oh no, sir. Not at all."

The man seemed surprised with how polite she was, considering her age.

"This is where _you_ tell me your name, sir," Cassie giggled.

The man chuckled. "Nick," he replied. "My name is Nick. You know, my parents also gave me a nickname, just like you."

Cassie's bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Yeah?"

Nick sighed. He missed hearing his parents' voices, calling after him.

"Well?" Cassie chugged a can of Sprite.

Nick was brought back to reality. "Nicky," he said quietly. "They used to call me Nicky."

"And do you mind if _I_ call you Nicky?" The small girl giggled even more at their name game.

He smiled, starting to fall in love with the child, like a brother to his sister.

Nick patted her curled hair. "You absolutely can."

* * *

"Cassie? Cassandra, honey, please answer Evan." Her mother snapped her fingers a few times.

"CC . . ?" her cousin whispered. She took hold of Cassandra's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Eight!" Cassandra woke from her trance. She cleared her throat and started again. "I was eight years old when the dreams started."

_"Four years?_ Cassandra, why didn't you come talk to us about this? We could have gotten you help a lot sooner," her mother said.

She turned to face her parents. "They were just harmless dreams, you guys, nothing too serious. I was having dreams just like any other kid. Until recently, Nick was _only_ in my dreams."

"Were there any sexual suggestions during these dreams?" Officer Marques pressed on.

Cassandra was horrified. "No! Nothing like that _ever_ happened! That is absolutely disgusting!"

All four of the adults let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good news," Cassandra's aunt said.

"Yes, it is." Officer Marques closed his notebook and got up to get his coat. "Well, I'm glad we got this covered. Now, all we can do for now is contain him for his sentence and after the restraining order is activated. So until then, keep an eye on her, just in case," the officer explained to Cassandra's parents. "But Nick shouldn't be bothering any of you at all. We'll keep him locked up for a while."

"You've been great help to us, Evan," Cassandra's father said.

After a second, Cassandra thought of something scary. She squeezed her cousin's hand, and in return, she squeezed back.

"Evan, is it possible for Nick to come back to take me away?" Cassandra squeaked.

Officer Marques sighed and put his hand on Cassandra's head. "Kiddo, you'll be fine. There's nothing that will stop me from protecting you. And if he escapes, we'll keep him for another three years."

Cassandra started to rub her right earlobe.

"I promise," the police officer said.

"Okay," Cassandra whispered.

"Come here, Cassie."

She did as she was told and was enveloped in a strong hug. But she just stood there, staring off, thinking about all of the things that could go wrong. She felt empty, like her energy had been drained from her one drop at a time.

As she was released from the hug, Officer Marques gave her a soft smile. "It'll be okay. You're a strong girl. And if you can't fight, you have Tara. She'll back you up."

He grabbed the other girl and held them tight. "I'm so glad to be your godfather."

Officer Marques looked at his watch and pulled away from the girls. "Time to go. Good night, Mark, Grace, Diane," he addressed the adults. "Bye, girls. I'll be at family dinner this Sunday."

And with that, the Monterey police department left the Herriman household on that crisp fall evening.

Even after all of that, Cassandra felt like there was something watching the whole thing.


End file.
